This invention is in the realm of personal hygiene. I, personally have a tendency to get ear infections when I get water in my ears. I have for many years treated my ears with strong alcohol and prescriptions from physicians. Of course, the best prescription is to keep water out of the ears.
With this background and incentive, I proceeded to fabricate the present invention, titled Dry Ear Set. This set deals with both ears and is pleasant to use and it does the job of keeping the ears dry.
In the past it is my understanding that the only way to keep the ears dry, if indeed it could be done, was the use of some kind of ear plug, which often is irritating.
The Dry Ear Set is truly a set, in that, it protects both ears and keeps them dry while one takes a shower. One may wash his or her hair while showering and still keep the ears dry. The Dry Ear Set is light weight and friendly to wear. There is no comparable product on the market.
The Dry Ear Set is one unit, in that the two ear covers are joined together by anelastic tape, stretching from one ear buffer to the other, across the upper lip. This is what ensures that the shower pressure will not unseat either ear cover.